13 July 1996 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-07-13 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello chums, it's another John Peel's Music On BFBS, and to start the programme this week, these are......" Sessions *None Tracklisting *Registrators: 'Monkey (7")' (Rip Off) *Pure Morning: 'Harrison (CD-Two Inch Helium Buddah)' (Radar) *Paul Van Dyk: 'Seven Ways (2xLP-Seven Ways)' (MFS) *Jimmy Reed: 'Odds And Ends (2xCD-The Very Best Of Jimmy Reed)' (Charly) *Retsin: 'Loon (LP-Fusion)' (Simple Machines) :(JP: 'Once again, my thanks to all those BFBS listeners who got in touch with me by one means or another to express their sympathy after Sheila's recent illness: I'm very grateful to you. She continues to improve: in fact, yesterday lunchtime I got her down to the pub for the first time since she had her haemorrhage. That's an important part of somebody's rehabilitation, I think.') *Lazer Boy: 'You'll Never No (CD-Forget Nothing)' (Freek) :(JP: 'Last weekend, I went and joined the traffic jams just outside Luton to go to Tribal Gathering with my son Thomas and his mates, and of course several thousand other people besides. Bearing in mind that I'm not much of a dancing man and not too good at staying up dead late at night, I had a thoroughly good time. Loads of people came up, introduced themselves and said thank you for playing our records on the radio and stuff like that and made little speeches, and that's always really quite affecting, I think.') *T.N.T.: 'Flatline (180mph) (12"-The Crimewave)' (Crapshoot) at the two different speeds specified on the label *Retriever: 'Orange Stripes (10"-Three Second Stereo)' (Silver Girl) :(JP: 'That's on Silver Girl records from San Diego, California. I very nearly went to live and work in San Diego, you know, years and years and years ago. I was offered a job by a station there and by one in San Bernadino, and of the two, I thought San Bernadino was the more attractive name, and on that rather ludicrous premise, I went to San Bernadino. But just imagine how different life would have been if I'd gone for San Diego! Might have met a local girl, settled down, married, joined the Navy, who can say what I might have done. But almost certainly wouldn't be doing this.') *Dweeb: 'Buzzsong (split 7" with Mogwai)' (Ché Trading) *A Ten O'Clock Scholar: 'Middle Fingers (LP-Quietest)' (Grass) *Carl Cox: 'Tribal Jedi (CD-At The End Of The Cliché)' (Worldwide Ultimatum) *FSK: 'Jane Fonda Lied (CD-International)' (Sub-Up) *International Strike Force: 'Robbie Robbie (LP-Love Is...)' (Slampt) *Magoo: 'Word Is Out (7" yellow vinyl EP-Eye Spy EP)' (Noisebox) JP intended to play Diving Bell, but couldn't find the start of the track. *Black Star Liner: 'Ottoman Empire Strikes Back (LP-Yemen Cutta Connection)' (EXP Recordings) *''news - edited out'' *Fall: 'Hostile (CD-The Light User Syndrome)' (Jet) *Vinyl Blair: 'Mazzoslamma (Dave Angel MIx) (12"-The Blair Necessities Remixes (Part One))' (Hard Hands) *Nosedive: 'Hit And Miss (CDS-In The Bag EP)' (Thrill City) *Latimore: 'Keep The Home Fires Burnin' (7")' (President) :(JP: 'Still sounds pretty neat to me, I must say. I used to play that in 1975, as I say. 21 years ago: I am getting on a bit, aren't I?') *DM Bob & The Deficits: 'Meanstreak (LP-Bad With Wimen)' (Crypt) *Jah Warrior: 'Kongo Dub (CD-African Tribes Dub)' (Jah Warrior) *Cibo Matto: 'Beef Jerky (CD-Viva! La Woman)' (Warner Bros.) *Heavenly: 'Trophy Girlfriend (LP-Operation Heavenly)' (Wiiija) *Psyco 9: 'Grey Skin (12"-Fuck Musical Bounderies EP)' (Area 51 Recordings) *Analogue: 'Ssssh. (CD-AAD)' (Sonic Bubblegum) *Doo Rag: 'Race Truck (LP-What We Do)' (Dependability) *Palmer McAbee: 'McAbee's Railroad Piece (Compilation CD-Devil In The Woodpile - The Essential Recordings Of Blues Harmonica)' (Indigo) *Obadiah Matulana: 'Drought #1' (Jabalani) *Antidote: 'Kicking Test (Compilation CD-Infinite Excursions - Softer Psychedelic Sounds)' (TIP) *Big'n: 'Final Song (LP-Discipline Through Sound)' (Gasoline Boost) File ;Name *Peel Show 1996-07-13 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:16 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. Stereo recording, with slight background static. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes Category:Wrong Track Moment